A year
by Glowing Stars1
Summary: After a year of being apart Natsu and Lucy finally meet again however how will their meeting go, if Lucy is still hurt and upset and Natsu is still oblivious about the situation. How will they be able to push through this.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy tail: A year.

How could you!

Lucy Heartfillia, the ex-member of the Fairy tail guild woke up to the shining raise of the sun peeking through her curtains. She sat up in her bed yawning and stretching her arms getting ready for the day ahead.

She chuckled a bit when she saw Plue copying her stretches. After that she went and bathed and put on her make-up getting ready for her job at Sorcerers magazine, she still can't believe she came this far, at first, she was a model at the magazine but it wasn't enough she didn't want to model forever so she had to begged Jason for an opportunity to write for the magazine, she was lucky he gave her a chance and helps her write the perfect articles.

As she was reflecting she realised that they are going to watch the second to last day of the Grand Magic Games, Jason wanted her to accompany him to take notes of the fight. As she was thinking of the Grand Magic Games she started to think about how Fairy tail participated and won the games, she smiled and chuckled a bit and then looked at her guild mark on her hand but then she started to remember how Natsu fought for her and how he promised to protect her future, that smile faded as she remembers him.

She shook her head dismissing the thought of him, it just made her depressed and angry. She quickly looked at the clock on the wall and saw that she was going to be late, she quickly grabbed her bag and keys and rushed out of her apartment. She moved out of her apartment in magnolia to be closer to her job and be away from all those memories that reminded her of things she didn't want to think about.

As she left her apartment she tried to hype herself up to get her spirts up "I'm gonna do my best today too!" she exclaimed pumping her hand in the air.

As Lucy entered the stadium, she pushed her way through the crowd looking for Jason. She found him shouting his annoying catchphrase "cool, cool, cool!" at the contestants who were about to start the fight.

She walked up to him and said "Senpai! Sorry for being late! The crowd was crazy…."

Jason just turned around with a smile on his face exclaiming "Lucy! You're looking cool today, as usual!"

Lucy walked up to the railing of the arena and stood next to Jason getting her notebook and pen out ready to take notes. "Did the match already start?" Lucy asked looking down at the contestants in the arena.

"Soon, soon, but y'know, Chrisaac's probably gonna wipe the floor with the other guy. He's just that powerful." Jason said excitedly.

"Alright!Time to get us a scoop!" Lucy said enthusiastically pumping her arm in the air again and Jason just shouted "cool!" in the background.

A person came and banged a symbol to start the fight, as the fight started Lucy began to take notes but the fight didn't last as long as she thought with winner being who Jason thought it was going to be.

Lucy put her notebook and pen away as she turned to Jason and said "Okay, so I'll get the article and the layout down, so leave it to me!" and Jason just turned around and said thanks but then started to ponder.

"Hmm...But y'know, this Grand Magic Games just doesn't have that…Boom to it…Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, none of them came…"

Jason said looking up at the sky and then turned his sight to Lucy and said "Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus… And Fairy tail too…" Jason finished with a smirk on his face.

Lucy just tried to smile, holding on to her own hand as comfort and said "Well that's cause it doesn't exist anymore…" and Jason just looked at her before saying.

"But that mark on your hand…" And Lucy looked a little shocked and looked at her hand, she didn't think he noticed she still had her guild mark.

Jason just turned around and waved his hand while walking away while also saying "It's all over huh…Such a shame though…" and Lucy just looked down in content and choose not to say anymore, else she might start crying and she didn't want to do that in such a public place or at all really because if she started she wouldn't be able to stop for a while.

After that she went home and quickly wrote up the article and set out the layout of it, then decided that she wanted to take a bath. As she was getting undressed she started to think of her friends in fairy tail 'I haven't kept in touch with everyone over the past year…I've been busy, but that's just an excuse it's probably because I didn't…Want to meet them now that they've gone their own ways…But that's also a lie.' Lucy thought.

She was now in the bath tub hugging her knees "I want to see them" she whispered sinking to the water in despair.

'I do want to see them but I just don't have the courage…' She thought but then started to get frustrated at how much of a coward she was being, she started to thrash around in her bath water, shouting.

"I want to see you guys!" but then her neighbour started to shout at her through the wall saying

"Hey shut it!" and Lucy instantly calmed down giving a quite sorry.

She then got out of the bath water and went to her room while drying her hair, she then looked up at her board full of information about her guild mates. This is why she became a reporter, to gather information about everyone who went their own way. Sightings, rumours anything, she had been searching for everyone this whole time…. So, that they could all come together again.

She looked at the board and mumbled "Nothing on Natsu and Happy again, huh…" She knocked her head against the board trying to hold herself together, she slid down the wall to the floor, sitting down trying to think 'If only everyone would come back together…but what then? There is no Fairy tail'

She really missed everyone. After that she went straight to bed.

A new day stared and she did the same thing she did the day before and grabbed her bags to leave saying a quick "O…kay~ let's do this…"

The streets were filled with loud cheering but not as loud as the stadium, where everyone was going berserk with anticipation to see who will win the games once and for all. Jason was shouting another "cool, cool, cool!"

"we'll be able to write an interesting article this time, Lucy!" However, Lucy looked disinterested, staring out towards the competitors in the arena.

"Lucy? You ok" Jason asked bringing Lucy out of her thoughts.

"Ah, what were you saying?" Lucy said looking up towards Jason.

"Look…the battle is about to start!" Jason said excitedly.

However, Lucy had a different opinion "Yeah, but it's all an act" and Jason just gave an astonished "what" but before Jason could say anymore Lucy continued

"Just watch, I say they are hiding how strong they are, they are probably just doing it for the money" And just as they turned back around to watch the match it was already over with the team Lucy thought would win still standing.

Jason just shouted "cool, cool!" and the crowed was going wild but then the announcers started to exclaim "What's happening over there…There's a very fishy guy in the ring…" Everyone looked towards the arena again to see a hooded figure entering the arena.

"An intruder!" Lucy exclaimed as the hooded figure approached the winning team in silence.

Lucy was getting this feeling, it didn't feel bad but it didn't feel good either but it also felt familiar, it felt warm and inviting but she wasn't going to trust this person for a second, they looked too shady.

"Hot power!Jason quickly evacuate the people!" but before Jason could even question or act, a blast of hot air engulfed the crowed.

"so, you're Fiore's number 1 huh..." the clocked figure asked.

"who the hell are you?" one of the contestants asked

"I'm…. a challenger!" the hooded figure said as they sent out a blast of flaming fire that engulfed the arena. It was so hot that it started to melt the stadium and people's clothes. Lucy screamed and cover her chest that was starting to become exposed from the heat melting her clothes.

The hooded figure moved back from their attack and as they did their hood came off and revealed Natsu with a grin on his face.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted in shock. And the judges also shouted "Natsu!" as well while Jason was just shouting "cool, cool" in the background.

"Heya Lucy!How've you been!" A voice said from behind her, Lucy recognised that voice, she quickly turned around and saw Happy floating behind her.

"Happy!" Lucy said with a smile on her face.

"Oh man, Natsu said he just had to come here and see the fight…" Happy said turning back to the arena to see more wizards coming to stop him.

Natsu just shouted "I'M BURING UP!" in excitement of new challengers since he had already beat the winners.

And everything started to melt even more and Happy just stated calmly "Maaan, he's over doing it again, that Natsu"

Just then Natsu looked up to the crowed and spotted Lucy up in the stands hold her chest with Happy standing next to her.

Natsu gave a giant grin and shouted "Yo, it's been such a long time, Lucy!"

And Lucy just gave a soft smile and said "How are you?"

The end

Hello my bunnies, I just wanted write a story of how Natsu came back and how Lucy would act. There will be a second chapter so don't worry, I will probably post them at the same time or as close as the same time as I can.

Have a good day, my bunnies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy tail: A year.**

 **A much-needed talk.**

Lucy stood outside the royal castle, in a new top that she luckily brought with her, she was waiting to hear what was going to happen to Natsu, she was hoping that they wouldn't get sent to prison because she just found him again and she couldn't stand the thought of not being able to see him for even longer because of his stupid idea.

As soon as she finished that thought the gate opened and Natsu and Happy came out with a cheeky grin on their faces. The guards where shouting angrily behind them "And don't come back!~"

Lucy cheerfully said "Looks like you got yourself acquitted."

Natsu's and Happy's cheeky grins turned into full blown smiles. "Lucy! you came to see us all by yourself?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Why isn't the rest of Fairy tail with you?" Happy asked curiously.

Lucy just held on to her own hands behind her back, squeezing her own hand to keep herself calm, she had a lot of emotions and she didn't know how to express them right now so just wants to play nice until she can walk away and sort out her feelings else she might explode and do something she might regret.

"That's right…you don't know do you" Lucy said calmly and Natsu and Happy both gave her confused looks.

 **1 HOUR LATER**

Natsu and Happy looked astonished, they just sat there saying "Fairy…F-fairy tail…. b-b-broke up…." and "w-w-whhhy"

"It happened a… a day after you…left" Lucy said quietly

"But…but why?" Natsu whined deflating in his seat.

Lucy was quiet for a bit then said "I still don't understand either…. I can't wrap my head around it at all" Lucy said with a quivering voice.

"WHERE'S GRAMPS, I'M GONNA PULL OUT WHATEVER'S LEFT OF HIS HAIR, HOW COULD HE!WHY DIDN'T LAUXS TAKE OVER! WHY DID NO ONE STOP HIM!" Natsu rambled angrily gritting his teeth.

Lucy had a shadow cast over her eyes, they looked empty "Do you really think you have the right to say that…." Lucy said looking down at the ground.

"huh? -" Natsu questioned but couldn't finish.

"you weren't there, you don't know how it went down, how we were all feeling, you have no right to be angry or say those things after you left and didn't talk to any of us about it" Lucy finished but then shook her head and stood to see a shocked and opened mouthed Natsu and Happy.

"I'm sorry…you probably had a lot to think about back then…I'm sorry I can't do this" then Lucy started to run off.

Natsu came out of his shock and then turned to Happy and tossed him a key to an inn room. "Here Happy go to the room while I go and talk to Lucy, I have to do this privately" Natsu said then started to run after Lucy while Happy just shook his head and started to fly in the direction of the inn.

Lucy ran down the street pushing past people and sharply Turing corners, towards her apartment, she couldn't believe she did that after she tried so hard to stay calm. She kept on running but what she didn't know was that Natsu was right on her tail.

As she ran up her apartment stairs and slammed the door behind her, she slid down and sat in front of it. And kept on softly banging her head against the door. 'I'm such an idiot' Lucy thought while hugging her knees in comfort and closed her eyes.

"you're going to seriously hurt yourself" A voice came from in front of her, she sharply opened her eyes and saw Natsu squatting in front of her.

"How did you get into my house?!" Lucy angrily questioned.

"you still forget to lock your windows, that's dangerous y'know" Natsu said but Lucy just rolled her eyes.

Lucy got up and started to walking further into her apartment, going into her living room, she sat on her couch exhaustedly "Look, Natsu I said I was sorry please just leave me alone" Lucy said tiredly.

"No I want to know what's got your panties in a twist" Natsu said casually sitting down on her couch next to her.

Lucy instantly sat up angrily at how he could be so dense "Fine! I tell you since your so dense, you left without even saying goodbye, you think leaving a note is enough, a lousy note! You didn't even come and talk to anyone about it, I thought I was your best friend and you couldn't even do the decent thing and talk to me about or even say goodbye…." Lucy shouted and started to tear up, Natsu saw this and tried to comfort her but she just slapped his hand away.

"No Natsu I have never been so lonely in my life, I have never been this angry and sad either. You're not the only one who lost someone in that fight, I lost Aquarius and I miss her so much but you didn't even care!" Lucy exclaimed crossing her arms and Turing the other way.

"You never told me this, I would have been there for you but I had to go I had to train to get stronger to defeat Zeref and Acnologia" Natsu countered back

"How could I have told you, you were still upset over Igneel, I could have gone with you, if you had talked to me about this." Lucy said looking back at him.

"I just really needed to think and be on my own and I know Happy was with me but he knows how to deal with me best when I'm like that, like when I thought we had lost Lisanna, and would you really of wanted to come, where you would have to live in the wild and with no luxuries at all?" Natsu questioned.

"Honestly yes if it's with you, I would have gone, look I understand why you just went with Happy but you never even said goodbye" Lucy said much more calmly and blushed at what she just said.

Natsu looked at Lucy a little shocked because she just said she would come with him because it's him. "I'm sorry for not saying goodbye and just leaving without a word but do you know why"

Lucy just shook her head while looking at him "Because if I went to see you that night I wouldn't have been able to leave, I wouldn't, I couldn't say goodbye to you, it would have been too hard nearly impossible and if I told everybody else goodbye they would have told you and that would have hurt you more, so choose I to just leave" Natsu explained.

Lucy just stared at Natsu then asked "what do you mean you wouldn't be able to say goodbye to me or leave why do I matter so much in that decision if you already made up your mind"

Natsu moved a little closer to Lucy on the couch then said "you're the one person I would hate to lose, that's one of the reason I had to leave, so I could protect you, that's the reason saying goodbye to you would feel like we would never meet again."

"Natsu!" Lucy said as she practically flung herself on to Natsu, wrapping her arms around his neck. Natsu was flung back, his back laying against the arm of the couch with Lucy lying on top of him.

"Ah…Luce…your squeezing me, y-your heavy!" Natsu chocked out as he tried to get her off him.

"But your too cute" Lucy said and then regretted because she just admitted that she thought he was cute! She really hopes that his denseness would act up here.

"you…. you think I'm cute Luce" Natsu said in a tone that Lucy could not believe came out of his mouth it sounded so… seductive.

Natsu's arms circled around Lucy's back, locking her into place. Lucy tried to push herself up but Natsu's arms wouldn't budge.

"N-no…. I-I didn't mean it l-like that…." Lucy rambled and kept on rambling about how that's not what she meant, Natsu just rolled his eyes and then smashed his lips onto hers.

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise but she soon started to replied, enjoying the feeling of his lips, she was a little surprised at how soft his lips are, they felt like clouds to her. Natsu just enjoyed the taste of strawberry left on her lips from her lip-gloss.

A moment later they both pulled away and sat up on the couch and were quiet for a while "I'm sorry if you didn't like that" Natsu mumbled looking towards the window.

Lucy turned her head towards him and said "I liked it, I've been waiting for you to make a move for years actually but your so denes"

Natsu turned his head back to her in surprise "What! You mean I could have been doing that this whole time!" Natsu said in surprise and deflated back on to the couch while Lucy just giggled at him.

"Do you and Happy have anywhere to stay? Because you guys could stay here if you want" Lucy offered

"Really?! Because I don't have enough money to keep on paying for the inn, we're staying at" Natsu asked in excitement.

"Yes, as long as you don't mess up my house" Lucy warned and Natsu just went and kissed her again, which made her blush in embarrassment.

"Let's go get Happy from the inn" Natsu said jumping up from the couch but a hand dragged him back down, Natsu turned towards Lucy and saw she was flushed completely red.

"what is it?" Natsu questioned and Lucy just squirmed in her seat while he stared at her.

"How about we stay… here for a bit more and… do something else" Lucy suggested looking the other way.

"Like what" Natsu questioned and Lucy just looked back at him with a look like 'you can't be serious, you can't be this dense'.

"This" Lucy said and pulled Natsu into an embrace, Kissing him deeply on the lips, Natsu instantly replied thinking 'ohh…. she wants to do that…. awesome!"

Their tongues were dancing in a tango, in their mouths. Natsu ran his hands down the side of her body which made her shiver and laughed into his mouth a bit at how ticklish it is.

Natsu then slowly pushed Lucy back on to the couch, leaning over her while still kissing her. Lucy just wrapped her arms around his neck.

Natsu then pulled away from the kiss and tugged her top and over her head and attempted to undo her bra while kissing her neck but soon started to get frustrated because he couldn't get it off, in the end he got so frustrated that he just burned it off.

"Natsu! That was one of my really good bra's" Lucy whined

"But it was so complicated to undo, how do you even put on that devil bra" Natsu whined as well and Lucy just rolled her eyes while sighing. He has not changed at all since a year ago.

Natsu went ahead and grasped one of her breasted and sucked on the other, Lucy gasped and shivered while gripping onto his hair. Natsu continued doing that for a while and listened to Lucy moan and watch her squirm and writhe in pleasure under him.

"Where…ahh...did you… learn to do this." Lucy moaned

Natsu raised his head and started to slowly slip off her skirt and underwear "Well when I was traveling I bumped into Gildart and after we had to go are separate ways we accidently swapped bags and he had a lot of…. Explicit magazines, I took a few before we swapped our bags back."

After taking off her skirt and underwear, he slid down her body to her, putting her leg on his shoulders opening her most private part for him to see. Lucy blushed and tried to close her legs.

"stop it's embarrassing!" Lucy said turning bright red.

But Natsu kept her legs open while looking down at her "what do you mean... I've seen you naked plenty of times" Natsu replied

"B-but not like this…" Lucy mumbled

"If it's any consolation you'll get to see me naked in a while" Natsu said but Lucy just rolled her eyes again

"not rea-…. ahhh" Lucy said but got interrupted when Natsu dipped his head down Licked her area, he nibbled and sucked on her clit and took on of his hand and massaged her area as well. Lucy moaned and squirmed even more, it was like heaven she had never felt this type of pleasure before. But then it felt like something was swelling up inside her and it was waiting break out.

"Ahh N-natsu…. More… plea-more" Lucy moaned as her back curved off the coach and toes curled in anticipation. Natsu watched her squirm and convulse in pleasure as a clear liquid came out of her opening, his pants felt even tighter, as he stared at the sexy girl he had wanted for years.

Before anyone one could say anything, a shout came through the wall "SHUT UP NEIGHBOUR!" Lucy and Natsu looked at each other and then started to laugh.

"What was that?" Natsu questioned as he stared to strip, looking in to her eyes as she talked.

"oh t-that's my neighbour he hates it when I'm too loud" Lucy shakily said as she was still calming down from her high.

"Well let's show him how loud we can be" Natsu said as he threw the rest of his clothes on the floor beside hers.

He then got back on top of her but before he could do anything she sat up "Wait I want to start, now lay down" Lucy said as she just pushed her palm on to his chest slowly pushing him back on to the couch, getting on top of him.

Natsu just stared up at her with lustful and slightly amused eyes, while grabbing on to her hips. "D-don't look at me like that"

"like what? I'm just admiring you" Natsu said in husky voice and with smouldering eyes that made Lucy want to melt.

Instead of answering back Lucy just grabbed on to his family jewels, Natsu gasped as she firmly gripped it and positioned herself over it and started to slowly lower herself down, one hand still gripping his shoulder.

"A-are…. you ok Luce" Natsu asked between gasps. 'This doesn't actually feel that bad, Erza's books were wrong' Lucy thought as she sunk all the way down, till both their sexes were completely touching.

They both panted and moaned as Lucy pushed herself up and down, riding him, it was incredible they felt so connected to each other, it was getting to much and Lucy's legs were starting to get tired but she didn't want to stop. Her eyes closed focusing on her pleasure as Natsu stared up at her face that was contorted in pleasure and her mouth hung open moaning in a constant song of desire.

Natsu sat up and grabbed on to her hips with a tighter gip and helped her ease up and down on him while he started to suck and lick her neck, Lucy's hand found its way into Natsu's hair while the other wrapped around his shoulder, making Natsu growl in satisfaction.

As they near their climax Natsu bit on to her shoulder and Lucy shouted out in pleasure as she squeezed him, breathing into his ear, making Natsu shiver in pleasure and later also reach his climax, also gripping her.

As they sat there and panted in each other arms "your amazing, I love you so much" Natsu said while falling back on to couch with Lucy on top of him.

"I love you too Natsu, wanna get happy now" Lucy said while holding on to one of his hands.

"Nah, that can wait until tomorrow he has the room key to our room anyway" Natsu said while snuggling in to the couch, holding onto the woman he loves.

And Lucy couldn't be happier that he was back in her life but then was a little less happy when she woke up the next morning with pen all over her face.

 **THE END.**

Hi my bunnies, I hoped you like this it took me long to write but it's finally finished, I really hope that you like it and I will accept any form of constructive criticism, anyway have a good day my bunnies.


End file.
